Kiku
by LunitaRosalinde
Summary: The Russians have gotten over the Great Wall and invaded China, but what will happen when a Japanese from a ship wreck years ago decides to go in his adoptive father's place to save the country. Many new challenges will face him, including the ruthless leader Ivan and the mysterious general Yao Wang. The pairings were my sister's ideas, not mine! My sister, SilverDawn15, owns this
1. Chapter 1

Mulan: Japan

Little Brother: Pochi/Tama

Shang: China

Shang's father: Hong Kong

Ling: America

Chen Po/Chin Po: Prussia

Yao: Romano

Mushu: Denmark

Cricket: Norway

Mulan's mother: Liechtenstein

Mulan's father: Switzerland

Mulan's grandmother: Egypt

Head ancestor: Cuba

Matchmaker: Belarus

Shan-Yu: Russia

Emperor: Roman Empire

Scribe: North Korea

Ancestors and people: Other countries

* * *

Chapter One

It was dark as soldiers patrolled the Great Wall. The sky was a dark purple-blue but the clouds were an inky black as the soldiers carried on their patrol. A small breeze blew through the land but one wary soldier somehow knew what was going to happen next. WHOOSH! A sudden cold breeze past by, and for a split second the soldier thought he saw a face in the breeze. WHOO-CLICK! The sound caught him off guard as he looked at the edge to see a grappling hook and leaned over the edge slightly... only to see more grappling hooks come at him.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" Of course he never expected that the door on the section he was patrolling would open... or that Russians would be walking out of the door instead of the soldiers that were waiting to light the signal. He gasped before looking at the ladder next to the door and quickly climbed up it, narrowly dodging the sword that cut the ladder in half underneath him but he reached the top in time and grabbed a torch before suddenly stopping and stared at something in shock.

It was a man of 5' 11" with short light beige-blond hair with dark purple-blue wearing a long, dark double-breasted coat with decorative epaulets, light colored trousers, tall boots, and a long pinkish-tan scarf. And perched on his face was a childish smile that concealed an aura of dread. The cold breeze with a face appeared again and the soldier quickly looked at the torch before throwing it on an oil-filled cauldron in front of them. As the soldier stared at the Russian angrily, the Russian turned to see other fires starting at the rest of the wall. "Now all of China know you're here."

The Russian turned back, snapped the flagpole in half as the cold breeze with a face left, and held the flag over the flames to watch it quickly burn up. "Perfect."

A couple hours later, two doors opened and walking into a long room with seats on both sides and at the end of the aisle was the Emperor with really curly dark brown hair and auburn eyes with his scribe, a young man with braided brown-black hair and matching eyes, as the soldier kneeled before them. "Your Majesty," The soldier, who has short chopped brown hair and eyes, said sternly. "The Russians have crossed our northern border."

"Impossible," The scribe, who has a Korean accent, interrupted. "No one can get through the Great Wall!" He stopped himself from continuing when the Emperor raised his hand to him. "Ivan is leading them," The soldier insisted, which caught the Emperor's attention. "We'll set up defenses to protect your palace immediately." "No," The Emperor interrupted before the action could commence. "Send your troops to protect my people. Ying Nim," "Yes you Grace." Ying Nim answered. "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and all new recruits as soon as possible."

"Forgive me your Highness," The soldier insisted. "But I believe my troops can stop him." "I won't take any chances General," The Emperor also insisted. "One grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

* * *

"Quiet, and among, carm, poised, punctuar!" A boy, who was 5' 5'' and nineteen years of age with short black hair and soulless brown eyes with a Japanese accent, muttered as he wrote on his rice paper. He was originally from Japan but a teenager who was originally from Switzerland along with his little sister found him when he was three years old in a wrecked fishing boat and raised him as his own child. The boy was the only male in the 'family' that is able to bear children which was a gift from his goddess Amaterasu before the boat incident.

CUCKOOO! A rooster crowed and made him look at it curiously before remembering the day. "Kuso!" He shouted as he jumped off of the bed and ran through the hallway. "Tama! Pochi! Ta- There you two are!" He cooed as he found his black-and-white Japanese bobtail cat and his whitish-tan Shiba Inu, who both were with him in the boat wreck, and gently woke them up. "Come on smart boys, you two want to herp me with my chores?" He threw a sack of corn in front of them as Pochi barked a bit and Tama answered by meowing a bit.

He tied the bag to Pochi and tied a stick with a bone tied to it on Tama, and the two instantly knew what to do. Tama ran in front of Pochi, which was needed without the bone but the boy loved spoiling his pets, and nearly ran into the wall when the boy opened the bottom half of the door and then ran to the chickens. Somewhere along the way, a hole appeared in the sack as corn fell out of it and as the two ran past the chickens, the chickens ate it up but the two were having too much fun to stop.

They even ran past a white horse with dark stocking and black mane and tail, who neighed quietly as if he was embarrassed, and they went towards a shrine where a man in his mid thirties with short blond hair and dark green eyes was silently praying. "Great ancestors," He muttered as he stared at a small dragon statue which had wild tufts of hair at its head. "Please help Kiku impress the matchmaker today." Just after he said that, Tama and Pochi ran aound him and a few seconds later the chickens arrived. "Please, please help him."

Tama teased Pochi by standing up on his hind legs and making the bone higher so it would be out of reach but Kiku, who was now wearing a purple-blue yukata and had a tray with a tea set, untied the bone and gave it to Pochi while giving Tama a fish he got in the river. "Otou-san I brought-" Just as he said that he bumped into the blond and dropped the tea set but the blond managed to save the teapot. "Oooh.." The blond said as they looked at the mess, and winced if the female of the family found out and of how she would take it.

"I've brought a spare-" The raven started as he pulled a teacup out of one of his sleeves. "Kiku-" The blond started but was interrupted. "Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-" "Kiku-" "And three at night." "Kiku, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to-" "Uphord the famiry honor," Kiku finished for him. "Don't worry Otou-san, I won't ret you down. Wish me ruck!"

"Hurry!" The blond said, only to look down and see that Pochi had the whole bone in his mouth while Tama had a fish tail hanging out of his and the two stared at him curiously. "I'm going to... ah... pray some more." He said as he turned back into the shrine and ignored the two pets.

* * *

"Lilli, is your nephew here yet?" A brown haired girl with green eyes asked impatiently yet curiously. "The matchmaker is not a patient woman." _And neither am I._ She thought as she remembered her husband, who likes to hit on other people but expresses his undying love for her. "Of all days to be late," A woman with the same short length hair as the male blond and slightly soulless green eyes muttered to a slightly older man with short black hair and brown-green eyes who was holding a cage with a cricket in it. "I should have prayed to the ancestors to luck."

"How lucky can they be?" The man said irritably as he looked at the sky. "They're dead. Besides I've got all the luck we need," He held up the cage, which held a blond-colored cricket with soulless purple eyes and a curl floating next to its head, before walking away a bit. "This is your chance to prove yourself." The cricket looked at him curiously and in shock as he covered his eyes and walked into the road.

"GUPTA! NO!" Lilli shouted as she watched her family friend walk through the road, until everything crashed with each other. She feared the worst until she saw the dust clear and her friend safely on the other side. "Yep! This cricket's a lucky one!" The cricket wobbled on his legs before fainting as a horse came running up. "I'm here!" Kiku shouted as he jumped off the horse but was met with a disapproving look as his adoptive aunt lifted a bit of is hair in her hand. "What? But Lilli-oba-" "Not another word. Now let's get you cleaned up." She interrupted as she pulled him close and walked towards the... the... I don't know what it's called, but I'll guess: the bathers.

(AN: I'll skip the singing.)

Four girls and Kiku lined up in front of the matchmaker's home, and jumped slightly as the doors slammed open. A woman of 5' 3'' with waist-length dark blond hair and purple-blue eyes came out and glanced at her list even though she already knew the names but wanted to look professional. "Honda Kiku." "Present!" He said as he stood up. "Speaking without permission." The matchmaker said as she turned around and marked it on the list. "Oops." He muttered as he mentally hit himself. "Who spit in her bean curd?" Gupta asked Lilli as Kiku walked inside and the doors were slammed shut.

"Hmm..." The lady said as she walked around him and then tsked. "Too skinny, huh not good for bearing sons." The cricket somehow opened its cage door and jumped on her shoulder but Kiku caught it before she could notice. He tried to put it back in its' cage but it kept jumping out of his hands until he finally caught it, but the matchmaker was turning to him and he panicked.

"Recite the final admonission." She demanded as he smiled and shoved the cricket in his sleeve secretly. "Well?" "Furfirr your duties carmry and respectivery. Refrect before you snack.. act! Then show your honor and grory." He breathed a relieved breath before the matchmaker eyed him suspiciously and shrugged. "This way." She said as she dragged him by his wrist to a table where a teacup and a teapot were waiting. She picked the teapot off the burner and set it on the table before gesturing to him.

"Now pour the tea," She said as he just stared at her in awe and slight fear. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity. And refinement, you must also be poised." He glanced down before looking at the teacup in shock. The cricket had made himself cozy in the half-filled cup before the matchmaker picked it up. "Umm... pardon me." "And silent!" She scorned as he tried to speak before smelling the cup and breathing into it, and the cricket!

"Can I take that back? For a moment?" Kiku asked as he gently tried to pull the cup out of her hands but she yanked back causing her to fall out of her chair, the tea spilled on her, and the cricket went inside her dress. "Why you clumsy little-!" She started until she felt the cricket moving in her dress. She tried to reach it but tripped... and landed on the burner. She screamed in slight pain as she hopped around and Kiku looked for something to put it out until it suddenly caught fire.

"WHOA!" Her scream could be heard on the outside as everyone waiting, but Gupta smiled a bit. "Sounds going well don't you?" He asked Lilli as he still smiled. He never liked the matchmaker one bit. Then the doors opened. "Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Kiku rushed out with the teapot and dumped the tea on her, which extinguished the fire but the look on her face told him it was over.

He handed the pot to her and walked down the stairs while covering his face as the cricket jumped back into its' cage and closed the door. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" She shouted as she threw the pot on the ground, which shattered instantly. "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" She turned around and stomped towards her house as Kiku looked at the ground in distraught while his aunt tried to calm him down and Gupta led them away from the crowd.

* * *

A couple hours later, he was back in his purple-blue yukata with Tama and Pochi trying to cheer him up but to no avail. The male blond found him a few minutes later and sat next to the silent teen. He looked around to try and find something to start a conversation with, and realized what was around them. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year," He said but Kiku just ignored him. "Look this one's late. I bet when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of them all." He stuck one behind the teen's ear and as they smiled at each other... a drum was repeatedly beating.

"What is it?" Kiku asked as his adoptive father stood up in nervousness. Horses trotted into the marketplace square as people moved out of the way and the Royal Scribe came forward. "Kiku stay inside." Lilli told him as she and her brother went out the door but Gupta gestured to a pile of crates stacked at the house wall. He climbed the crates and stood on his toes to be able to see what was happening.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Russians have invaded China!" Ying Nim shouted as he noticed everyone gasping and a couple of mothers bring their children inside their houses. "By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army! The Zhao family! The Yi family! The Zwingli family!"

"No.." Kiku whispered as he watched his father walk to Ying Nim and bow slightly. "I'm ready to serve the Emperor." He said as he reached for the scroll being haned to him. "Otou-san you can't go!" "Kiku!" "Prease sir, my Otou-san has arready fought-" "SILENCE!" Ying Nim shouted as he put his horse between the teen and the scroll hander. "It would do well if you taught your... _Japanese_... to hold his tongue in a true man's presence."

"Kiku, you dishonor me." The blond said to him, and he had a look of sadness no one had seen on him before as Gupta came forward to calm him down. "Report tomorrow at the Wu Shu Camp!" The blond bowed and grabbed the scroll before going back towards the house with a determined look on his face and never looked at the rest of his family.

Hours later, Kiku was serving tea with dinner as the others stayed quiet, even Pochi and Tama were silently eating. Thunder rumbled outside as Kiku poured tea into his own cup, Gupta looked at him for a second before closing his eyes and continued eating but Kiku couldn't handle the silence anymore. So he slammed his cup on the table.

"You shouldn't have to go!" He shouted as he stood up. "Kiku!" Lilli started but was interrupted again. "There are prenty of young men to fight for China!" The blond was just unfazed. "It is an honor to protect my new country and my family." But Kiku wouldn't have it. "So, you'rr die for honor?" "I will die if it means doing what's right." "If you-" "I KNOW MY PLACE!" The blond interrupted, already fed up with the teen. "It's time you learned yours."

Kiku just looked at him before running out of the house. "Big Brother..." "Vash..." Lilli and Gupta gasped out since they've never seen him explode like that. Kiku grasped a post as he silently let out tears before going to a statue where he could sit and stared at his reflection while he was getting drenched from the harsh and pouring rain. He looked up to see shadows of the siblings talking quietly, probably telling each other goodnight since Vash picked up the candle after Lilli left and blew it out.

* * *

Sopping wet, he quietly walked to the shrine and stuck a smoking stick as he quickly prayed before going to his father's armoire and saw the Japanese samurai uniform (AN: It's just a black version of what he wears in Season One) that was with him in the ship wreck and quickly put it on. He went to the stables and got his horse, after calming it down for a few seconds, and then rode through the gate and into the distance.

A picture of a dragon suddenly changed as the eyes glowed and Gupta suddenly woke up while gasping. "Kiku's gone!" He shouted as he barged into the siblings' room. "What?!" Vash asked as they suddenly woke up... and then noticed the chrysanthemum sitting on the end table instead of the scroll he received earlier. "No..." He whispered before running to the courtyard in fear. "KIKU!"

He suddenly tripped and saw the open gate. "No..." He whispered as Lilli kneeled next to him. "You should go after him," She said as he sat up. "He could be killed." Vash gently grabbed her arm before she could get up. "If I reveal him, he will be." Gupta watched in sorrow as the oldest blond stared at the ground in distraught. Even though Kiku was not related to him, Vash has felt like Kiku is truly his son. "Great ancestors, watch over Kiku."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The shrine glowed softly in the moonlight as a spirit of a heavyset, darker-skinned man with brown dreadlocks with brown eyes came out of one tablet and looked scornfully at the small dragon statue. "Matthias," He said as the statue sparked and shook. "Awaken." A split second later something fell to the ground with the plate and as the dust cleared, a blond dragon with a wild mane emerged from it like a zombie.

"I live!" He shouted before looking around proudly. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection Great Ancestor! You just say the word and I'm there." "Matthias." "Let me just say this: Anyone who is foolish enough to mess with _our_ family, vengeance will be mine!" The dragon growled a bit before the ancestor became fed up. "MATTHIAS! These are the family guardians. They-?" "Protect the family." "And you o' demoted one?" "I... ring the gong."

"That's right. Now wake up the ancestors." "One family reunion coming up." Matthias muttered as he rang the gong and started shouting at them to 'wake up' and said that it's past their 'beauty sleep'. "I knew it," A spirit of a woman of 5' 3'' with long light brown hair and green eyes said to another spirit of a man with wavy brown hair, a strand stood out from the rest, and violet eyes. "I knew it! That Kiku is a troublemaker from the start!" "Don't look at me," The man retaliated. "He gets it from your side of the family!"

"He's just trying to protect Vash." A woman with short, wavy blond hair and light green eyes added in. "But if he's discovered, he will be forever shamed," A man with dark blond hair and blue-green eyes behind a pair of glasses interrupted as he held an abacus. "Dishonor will come to the family! Traditional values will disintegrate!" "Not to mention they'll lose the farm." A random spirit tried to put in but was ignored.

"My children never caused such trouble! They all became acupuncturists!" The brown haired woman intervened again. "Well we can't _all_ be acupuncturists!" The violet eyed man replied. "No, your adoptive great grandson had to be _Japanese_!" The green eyes woman shouted furiously (AN: I just guessed since I'm not sure if in the movie the spirit meant Mulan or someone else). The spirits starting yelling at each other, all excluding the first spirit, as Matthias tried to get away slowly but the next statement caused him pain.

"Let the Guardian bring him back." Another random spirit offered as he pointed at the statues at the top of the shrine. Then Matthias found himself being tossed around to awaken each one. "Yeah! Awaken the most cunning!" "No! The swiftest!" "No, send the wisest." "SILENCE!" The first spirit shouted as Matthias was dropped and slammed to the floor with the gong landing on him. "We must send the most powerful of all."

"Okay, okay, I get the jiff. I'll go." Matthias said as he stood on an empty pedestal, but all the spirits just laughed at him. "Ya'll don't think I can do it huh? Well watch this!" He blew a small flame which burnt out quickly into smoke. "Ahah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh?" _He_ had to jump as the first spirit came into his personal space. "You had your chance to protect the Zwingli family."

"Your misguidance led Ludwig to disaster." The brown haired woman reminded him as a blond haired man with his hair slicked back and pale blue eyes muttered "Yeah, thanks a lot." "And your point is?" Matthias asked tauntingly. "The point is, we will be sending a _real_ dragon to fetch Kiku." The first spirit answered and got a negative reaction from him. "Wha-what, _I'M_ A REAL DRAGON!" " _YOU_ ARE NOT WORTHY OF THIS SPOT, NOW AWAKEN THE GREAT STONE DRAGON!"

Matthias jumped a bit before looking back in the shrine. "So, you'll get back to me on the job?" His only answer was the gong thrown at his face.

* * *

"Yo Rocky! Wake up! You've got to go fetch Kiku!" Matthias shouted as he banged the gong but got no reaction. "Come on boy! Go get it! Go on!" He threw the stick he used to bang the gong, but still got no reaction. "Hello?" He asked as he spoke in one ear, but then got irritated and slapped it repeatedly with the gong. "HELLO!" And there goes the ear, literally.

"Oh no." And there goes the whole statue.

"Stoney? Stoney? Oh man, they're gonna kill me!" He muttered as he shook, and then froze in fear. "GREAT STONE DRAGON," The first spirit shouted through the window. "HAVE YOU AWAKEN?" He panicked and grabbed the still-intact head. "Uh, yeah I just woke up! I'm the Great Stone Dragon!" This was the best he could do for now while holding up what felt like a 50lb stone carved as a dragon's head. "Good morning! I'm gonna go and fetch Kiku! Did I mention that I'm the Great Stone Dragon?"

"GO! THE FATE OF THE ZWINGLI-HONDA FAMILY RESTS IN YOUR CLAWS." "Don't worry about it. I will not lose fate!" Then he tumbled down the hill and landed with the head crushing him. He grumbled a bit before pushing the head off of him and sighed. "This is just great! Now what? I'm doomed! All because Mr. Samurai decides to take a little Japanese show on the road!" (AN: At first I thought Mushu meant the ancestor then my sister corrected me and made me realize he meant Mulan).

A cricket, the same one from before, jumped on the head and started chirping to him. "Go get him? What's the matter with you? After this great stone Humpty-Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring him home with a medal to get back in the temple!" And that's when inspiration struck him. "That's it! I'll make Kiku a war hero and they'll be begging me to go back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now man!"

The cricket followed him and talked to him as they ran towards the gate. "And why do you think you're coming?" Matthias asked as he pushed the cricket aside. The cricket only chirped in response. "You're lucky? Hah! Do I look like a sucker to you?" And got another chirp in response. "What do you mean a loser? How about if I pop one of your antennae off, then who looks like a loser: me or you?" Another chirp in response which made him chase after the little cricket.

* * *

Fire, that was the only thing you could see for miles as the cold wind with the face soared over it as it led the Russians, who were on short stout horses, before they suddenly stopped and Ivan sensed something watching them and pointed two fingers in the direction. Two soldiers followed his silent command and found what was watching them and then threw them in front of the Russian leader.

"Imperial scouts." One of his men said before he got off of his horse and walked towards the two, where one was cowering in fear as the other one was trying to keep a brave face. "Nice work gentlemen," Ivan complimented as he tightened one's loose scarf. "You've found the Russian army." "The Emperor _will_ stop you." The soldier with the brave face retorted as the other one looked at him in shock.

"Stop me?" Ivan said curiously as he stood up. "He invited me." The second after he said that, he picked up the soldier by his neck. "By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game." He pulled out his sword to intimidate the soldier before throwing him onto the ground. "Tell you Emperor to send his strongest armies," He said as he scared the two soldiers into running back in the direction they came from. "I'm ready."

One of the scouts had the courage to look back and died before regretting it.

* * *

"Okay okay, how bout this: 'Excuse me where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword and I have one too, they're very useful and tough'." Kiku dropped his katana as he tried to pull it out of the sheath and got laughed at by his horse, Sakura, in return until he threw his shoe at her head. "I'm working on it!" He shouted before putting his shoe back on and pushed aside a couple of bamboo stalks. "Oh who am I fooring? It'rr take a miracre to get me into the army."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY 'AAAHH'!" "Aaaah!" "THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" "A ghost." Kiku murmured as he and Sakura hid behind a huge rock. "GET READY KIKU, YOUR SERPENTINE SALVATION IS AT HAND! FOR I HAVE BEEN SENT FROM YOUR ANCESTORS," Matthias stopped as he saw Lukas make a shadow puppet of his head and kicked him aside. "TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH YOUR MASQUERADE!"

"C'mon, you gonna stay you're gonna work." He said as he gave Lukas a leaf to tend the fire with. "BUT HEED MY WORD 'CAUSE IF THE ARMY FINDS OUT YOU'RE JAPANESE, THE PENALTY IS DEATH!" "Who are you?" Kiku asked as he stepped out from behind the rock. "WHO AM I? WHO AM I?! I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS, I AM THE POWERFUL, THe pleasurable, the indestructible Matthias." A small dragon was not what Kiku had in mind earlier.

"I'm pretty hot huh?" And his answer was being stomped on by Sakura until Kiku pulled her away.

"Uh, my ancestors sent a rittre rizard to herp me?" He asked as he picked up Matthias before being slapped at. "Hey, dragon. _Dragon._ Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Then he did the tongue thing even though he said that he didn't. "You're uh..." Incredible, awe-inspiring?" "Tiny." "Of course, I'm travel-size and if I was my real size your cow here would die of freight." Then Sakura tried to bite him as he was petting her head.

"Down Bessie." He didn't even know her name! "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination, for instance my eyes can see _straight_ through your armor." Kiku looked quickly down before covering his chest and slapped he perverted dragon off the bamboo stalk he was wrapped around. "OW! Okay, dishonor! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, make a note of this, DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! DIS-" "Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kiku said as he covered Matthias' mouth from keep 'dishonoring' and then removed it. "I'm just nervous, I haven't done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me on this," Matthias said before glaring at him. "And don't you slap me no more." "Hai." Kiku answered truthfully to the dragon. "Okiee-dokee, let's get this show on the road! Lukey get the bags! Let's move it Heifer!" Sakura snorted at him in annoyance since that was not her name! A couple of minutes later they reached the entrance of the camp.

"Okay, time show them your manpower." Matthias said as he poked out of Kiku's collar. "Manpower?" Kiku asked curiously before Matthias continued what he was saying. "Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" "I'm warking normarry okay?" Kiku interrupted annoyed and started to walk like he usually does, and that doesn't mean the walk he had to do for the matchmaker.

He went through one tent and saw the men... acting like pigs. "They're disgusting..." He muttered to himself as he continued walking through. "No, they're men," Matthias said and earned a small glare. "You have to act just like them so pay attention." _I am a man._ Kiku thought as he was forced to watch another soldier with a dragon tattoo on his torso get punched in the gut by an Italian brunette with a curl on the right side of his head as an American with short blond hair, a strand sticking up from the rest, and blue eyes underneath glasses laughed at the soldier's misery.

"I hope you can get your money back!" The blond shouted in between laughing. "I don't think I can do this..." Kiku mumbled as he stared at the two in shock. "It's all attitude!" Matthias said as he poked out of his collar again. "Be tough! Like this guy here!" The brunette spit on the ground irritably and noticed Kiku staring. "What are you looking at?!" "Punch this guy like you mean it." Matthias whispered to the raven, which he did afterwards and the brunette flew into a German albino.

"Kesesese, is Lovi getting his ass kicked by a smaller man?" The albino chuckled heartily as 'Lovi' shook his head and glared at him. "Good, now slap him of the behind, they like that." Kiku did that and got his collar pulled by a fiery Italian. "I'm gonna hit you so fucking hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." The brunette threatened before being pulled back and having his hair ruffled.

"C'mon Lovino," The albino said as Lovino tried to hit him. "Give the newbie a break, or do you want me to tell Feli about your 'secret visit' with Antonio?" The brunette instantly erupted into Italian swears and flailed around until he was calmed down. "Eh, you're wasting my time Chicken Boy." "CHICKEN BOY?! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP NOODLE!" Matthias shouted furiously and that got Lovino fired again.

The fiery Italian pummeled Kiku, but he ducked and Lovino ended up pummeling the American. "Oh, sorry Alfred." He said slightly calm... until he noticed Kiku crawling away from them. "HEY!" He tried to grb him but Alfred kicked him and he landed on the albino then all three of them beat each other as Kiku was able to run away from them.

"Oh! There he goes!" Alfred shouted as he saw Kiku and they all ran into a tent but as the trio came out of it, Kiku was still in the tent! Alfred and Lovino stopped before they hit the line of men waiting for rice, but the albino ran into them and the whole line looked like dominoes as at the end the chef and his cauldron fell. Kiku looked at the mess with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth as everyone got up... and stared at him as if he was the one responsible.

"Hey guys..." Kiku said as they all tried to gang up on him. Ying Nim looked at them discouragely before marking it on his scroll and walking into the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The Russians have struck here and here," The same soldier that delivered the news of the Russians to the Emperor, was saying as he and another soldier looked over a map. "I will take the Shun Hao Path and stop Ivan before he reaches this village." The soldier he was talking to was a young man, who was 5' 6" and twenty years of age with long ash brown hair in a ponytail over his left shoulder and amber-brown eyes wearing a captain's uniform. "Excellent strategy sir!" Ying Nim praised as he came in the tent and heard the battle plan. "I do love surprises!"

"You will stay and train the new recruits," The general said, but that was directed at the other soldier in the tent. "When Ying Nim believes you are ready, you will join us... captain." The soldier, now captain, was handed a sword from the other brunette as Ying Nim gasped. "This is an enormous responsibility General Xiang, perhaps someone with more experience-" "Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive military leadership, I believe my Gege Yao will do an excellent job."

"Oh, I will! I won't let you down Didi. This is- I mean- Yes sir." The long haired brunette exclaimed before composing himself. "Very good Gege, we will toast China's victory at the Imperial Palace," Xiang walked to the flaps of the tent before turning to Ying Nim. "I'll expect your report in three weeks." "And I won't leave anything out." Ying Nim said to Yao with an annoyed look on his face as Xiang left the tent. But Yao was ecstatic.

"Captain Wang Yao, leader of China's finest troops... no the greatest troops of all time!" When he got outside...

* * *

There was anger as well as tension in the atmosphere as the soldiers fought each other. One made it out of the fight to look at Xiang, salute, then fall over in exhaustion. "Most impressive." Ying Nim stated in more annoyance. Xiang paid the soldier no attention as he stepped over him to his horse then mounted it. "Good luck Captain!" He shouted before leading his troops out of the camp. "Good luck... brother." Yao whispered as he watched them until they couldn't be seen anymore, then he turned to the mess.

"Day One..." Ying Nim said with a smirk on his face before Yao composed himself. "SOLDIERS!" He shouted, but Lovino was able to punch the soldier in his arms one more time until they all got in a half circle around the only soldier that wasn't beaten up. "HE STARTED IT!" Kiku looked through his arms to see Yao walking towards him and quickly stood up to try and make a good impression.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Yao said as he leaned close to the Japanese... well he didn't know the soldier was Japanese. "Sorry..." Kiku said before realizing where he was. "I mean... sorry you had to see that, you know how it is when you get those 'manly urges'. Fix things... cook outdoors..." "What's your name?" Yao asked suddenly and made the soldier stumble a bit.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Ying Nim said with a distrustful look on his face. "I have a name." Kiku replied, but came up with none. "Alfred, what about Alfred?" Matthias asked curiously. "His name is Alfred." Kiku whispered as he gestured to the bruised American. "I didn't ask for _his_ name, I asked for _yours_." Yao stated as he leaned closer to the other.

"Aaaa chu!" Matthias sneezed. "Ah Chu." Kiku replied to Yao. "Ah Chu?" He asked curiously. "Gesundheit, hahaha I kill myself." Matthias muttered as he wiped his eye. "Matthias..." Kiku warned. "Matthias?" "No!" "Then what is it?!" "Just use your name!" Matthias said, tired of the whole charade. "It's Kiku." The soldier replied, which instantly calmed Yao.

"Kiku?" He asked curiously. "Of course 'Kiku' is a Jap-" Matthias started to say but was interrupted as Kiku grabbed him. "Yes, my name is Kiku." "Let me see your conscription notice." Kiku untied it from his belt and handed it to him. Ying Nim looked over his shoulder as he read it. "Vash Zwingli. The Vash Zwingli?" He asked curiously as he looked at Kiku. "I didn't know Vash had another son." Ying Nim said as he stared at Kiku in shock since he already met the raven before but now thought he was someone else.

"He... ah... doesn't like to talk about me much." Kiku said before he tried to spit on the ground. "I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic." Ying Nim said in Yao's ear but everyone could still hear him. "All right everybody, thanks to your new pal Kiku you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real training begins."

After the captain left Lovino, Alfred, and the albino growled at Kiku. "You know, we've got to work on your people skills." Matthias said as Kiku looked from the growling trio to him and back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Snore... Snore... A scaly paw with claws picked up the snoring cricket and twisted his wings before thrusting him into Kiku's ear as Lukas went off like an alarm. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Matthias said with enthusiasm. "Come on, up up up!" Kiku sleepily glared at him before pulling the blanket back over his head. "C'mon! Get ready! I have breakfast for you!" Kiku sat up sleepily with his hair in a disarray as he stared at the bowl Matthias showed him. "Look it's porridge! And it's happy to see you!" And in the middle of the egg eyes and bacon mouth, Lukas popped out of the porridge with a displeased look on his face.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Matthias shouted as he flicked Lukas out of the porridge with chopsticks. "You'll make people sick!" "Am I late?" Kiku asked as he scratched his head but Matthias forced the porridge in his mouth by using _the same chopsticks he used to get Lukas out of it a few seconds ago!_ "Now, let's see your war face." Kiku just stared at him with drops of porridge coming from the sides of his mouth. "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover, come on scare me boy!" After Kiku swallowed what was in his mouth, he was able to scare Matthias into falling in the bowl and tipped it over.

"That's it, there's my samurai!" He shouted as he pushed the bowl off of himself and quickly brushed Kiku's hair. "Now go out there and make me proud!" Sakura suddenly looked into the tent and neighed to Matthias while she jerked her head to the side. "What do you mean 'the troops just left'?" "They what-!?" Kiku shouted as he rushed to get dressed and left the tent a few seconds later, not without nearly knocking it over.

"Wait! You forgot your katana!" Matthias said as he held the handle and Lukas just jumped on it. "Our little samurai's growing up." He whimpered before letting some tears fall as Lukas patted him on the head.

* * *

Everyone was slightly fighting when Kiku got there, but thankfully no one got hurt. "Order! People order!" Ying Nim shouted as he tapped his brush repeatedly on his scroll. "I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" A person shouted. "Ooh! Sweet and pungent shrimp!" Gilbert, the albino, shouted as others began shouting their 'orders' too. "That's _not_ funny." Ying Nim seethed as he walked away from them as Alfred noticed the raven nearby.

"Looks like our little friend slept in this morning!" He shouted and made every soldier suddenly pay attention to the Japanese. " _Hello Kiku,_ " He drawled out. "Are you hungry?" That was directed at Lovino. "Yeah," He chipped in before grabbing the front of Kiku's uniform. "'Cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." "SOLDIERS!" Yao shouted as he approached them and noticed how they were treating Kiku.

They immediately got into a line as he walked over to the basket holding bamboo swords. "Today, you will learn about strength and discipline." "Ooh, tough guy." Lovino mumbled to himself but Yao still heard him. "Lovino." He said as he pulled an arrow back in the bow. The others took a step back, leaving Lovino all alone as Yao aimed an arrow at him... before shooting it up high onto a wooden pole. "Thank you for volunteering, retrieve the arrow."

"I'll retrieve the arrow pretty boy and I'll do it my way." Lovino grumbled as he rubbed his hands together. "One moment, you seem to be missing something." Yao interrupted as he and Ying Nim approached him, the latter struggling to carry a heavy box until Yao lifted the mini gongs out of it and tied one to one of Lovino's wrists. "This represents discipline," Then he tied the other one to the Italian's other wrist. "And this represents strength, you'll need both to reach the arrow." And after several tries, no one even came close to the arrow.

 **Hours later...**

 _I hate having to do this._ Was Yao's only thought as he led Sakura towards Kiku, who was walking towards the campsite and stopped once he saw Sakura and Yao. "You're unsuited for war, so pack up, go home, you're through." Yao said sternly, although Kiku could detect a hint of sadness but he brushed it off and started walking away with her reins in hand... until he saw the pole with the arrow still in it. _Maybe I can..._ He let go of Sakura's reins, although he knew she wouldn't move, and went to find the small gongs.

After finding them, he tied them to his wrists and jumped on the pole, only to fall flat on his butt. He looked at one curiously before getting an idea and wrapped them around the pole before putting one foot on the pole and tried walking up it. He was halfway up the pole and was reduced to crawling as everyone got up and noticed him. He was sweating hard as everyone stared and silently cheered him on.

Once Yao got up, the arrow pierced the ground in front of him. He slowly looked up as everyone cheered... and saw Kiku sitting contently on top of the pillar!

Ever since then, Kiku has improved in his training.

* * *

"We only have a month, but I think if-" "You think your troops are ready to _fight_?!" Ying Nim interrupted Yao as they discussed the next action with the troops. "They would not last a minute against the Russians!" Yao just had enough of the Korean, and stood up to help make his point. "They completed their training." Although it didn't help that he had one particular soldier on his mind. "Those **boys** are no more fit to be soldiers as you are to be captain!" That was a low blow.

"Once the general reads my report," Ying Nim bragged as he held up the scroll. "Your troops will never see battle." Yao immediately walked up to the scribe and was furious. "We're not finished!" He shouted, but Ying Nim just shrugged him off. "Be careful, _captain_. The General may be your brother, but _I_ am the Emperor's counsel. And, oh, by the way: I got that job on my own." Then he held the tent's flap open. "You're dismissed."

Yao marched out of the tent with frustration written on his face as Kiku returned to the campsite and noticed him. And by one look at the captain's face, Kiku knew it was about Ying Nim. "Hey, I'll hold him and you punch." He said to try to lift the other's spirits, but instead saw the confused look that was sent his way and he weakly laughed about how stupid it sounded. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain." _Where the herr did that come from?!_ Kiku thought as Yao looked at him in slight shock and surprise before turning away with a small smile on his lips.

"This has gone too far Lukas," Matthias said as he watched the exchange between Kiku and Yao. "I've risked so much to get Kiku into the army and I'm not gonna lose my pedestal because of a tight-screwed scribe!" He and Lukas went towards the tent before waiting for Ying Nim to leave the campsite, he had to pull Lukas away from the opening to spare his sight, and then he went inside the tent and grabbed Lukas who squeaked in surprise.

As Lukas was jumping on a spare scroll as Matthias looked at the picture of Ying Nim and Emperor Romulus in a glaring curiosity before Lukas squeaked loudly and sounded like a ding. "Let's see: 'From General Xiang, Dear Captain Yao, We are having some trouble with the Russians. It would be really great if you could help us out.' Hmm... And don't forget a little potpourri and some rice- Hello! This is the army! Make it sound more urgent please, do you know what I mean?" Lukas chirped in agreement and jumped back in the ink and rewrote another scroll, this one Matthias liked and pulled it out from under the cricket.

"Sakura baby," Matthias tried to say as Sakura looked up from drinking to see him and Lukas. "Hey we need a ride-" She squirted water at him and he fell off of her before she looked at Lukas, who raised his hands in defense and slowly backed away.

* * *

"Idiots..." Ying Nim muttered as he walked out of the pond with the towel wrapped around him as he held one slipper in his free hand. "You owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl. AAAAHHHHH!" He said before shrieking as a panda ate his slipper right out of his hand. "Urgent news from the General!" A warrior with his face shadowed thrusted a rolled-up scroll in the Korean's direction as said Korean looked at the big panda curiously. "What's wrong? Never seen a black-and-white before?"

He cautiously took the scroll before looking at the warrior in venomous curiosity. "Who are you?" He asked/demanded. "Excuse me? I think the question is: Who are _you_? We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Now then carry on." The panda crawled up a nearby tree as Ying Nim turned around to read the scroll while Matthias quickly pulled the doll he was using up the tree before Ying Nim looked around in shock.

And then ran back to camp.

"Captain, urgent news from the General!" He shouted as he bursted into Yao's tent. "We're needed at the front!" "Pack your bags Lukas, we're heading out!" Matthias said as he and said cricket listened from a nearby tree branch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A burning village, that's what caught the army's attention. They slowly walked through the destroyed gates and looked around for any survivors, Yao and Xuě went through a small clearing before a part of a burned house fell in front of Xuě and freaked him out until Yao calmed him down. Kiku looked around until he felt something small against his boot, he looked down and saw a doll before picking it up as Yao dismounted Xuě and walked up to him. "I don't understand," He said as he looked at the destruction. "My brother should've-"

"CAPTAIN!" Ying Nim shouted as he stood at the edge of a ridge. As said captain approached, he pointed past the ridge and Yao could see why he looked distraught. The entire Chinese army before them was slain. Yao looked at the bodies in shock until Gilbert approached him with a sad look on his face and in his hands...

"The General." Was Gilbert's only response as he gently and carefully passed the desceased body of Wang Xiang over to the elder brother. Yao looked at his brother in shocked sadness before walking away from the others. Kiku watched silently as Yao laid Xiang on the ground and moved his hands in a position that looked like he was praying. "I'm sorry." He said, not even bothering to hide his accent, before kneeling next to the captain and gently placed the doll he found in the younger Wang's hands.

The two sent a quick prayer for the general before getting up and followed the rest of the army, and never looked back.

* * *

Silence, that's what filled the atmosphere as the small army continued through the Shun Hao pass, I think please correct me if I'm wrong. No one spoke a single word... BOOM! A deadly firework shot through the carriage Kiku was manning and exploded in midair. Kiku looked at Matthias angrily as the dragon pointed at Lukas before Yao and Xue rode up to him.

"What happened?" He demanded as Kiku tried to come up with an answer. "You just gave away our position! Now we-" He was interrupted as an arrow imbedded itself in his shoulder, and then more arrows appeared from above them. "Get out of range!" Yao shouted as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Everyone ran around in a panic as Kiku tried to calm Sakura from the arrows that somehow caught the carriage on fire.

"Save the cannons!" Yao shouted as he noticed Kiku's dilemma. One by one, or by Gilbert: ten, were passed from soldier to soldier as Kiku used his katana to cut Sakura free as the carriage exploded and he was flung forward. "Oh sure, save the horse." Matthias remarked before fainting in the snow. Kiku picked him up and ran to where the other soldiers were lining up the cannons before firing all but one.

Everything was dead silent as the army looked at the ridge and saw one lone figure on a horse at the top before more joined him. "Prepare to fight," Yao said as he unsheathed his sword. "If we die, we die with honor." Ivan yelled out, and he went down the ridge with hundreds, no thousands, of Russians following him. "Lovino, aim the cannon at Ivan." Said Italian went to do that, before he was pushed aside and the cannon was taken from him.

"Kiku! Come back! KIKU!" Yao shouted as he watched the Japanese run towards the army with the cannon. Sakura neighed before escaping the handler and ran towards her master. "All right, you've got to light it now, quickly! Quickly!" Matthias shouted slightly before the cold-faced breeze knocked the flints out of Kiku's hand. "Come on! We've got to help!" Lovino shouted before running alongside Alfred and Gilbert. Kiku looked around for the flint before looking at Matthias, and used him as a lighter!

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS?! HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Matthias shouted as he rode the cannon to the mountain, which then exploded on contact and created an avalanche.

Kiku smirked as Ivan looked behind him to see his army get swallowed up by the avalanche before turning to Kiku, who now looked scared. He slashed at him before said Japanese ran as the avalanche swallowed him too. Kiku grabbed Yao's hand, the latter was standing still while staring at the avalanche, and the two ran as Lovino and the others approached, took one look at the avalanche, and ran back to the others in a panic-filled scare.

Sakura neighed to them, and Kiku mounted her then grabbed Yao's hand again but was torn apart by the avalanche. "Kiku!" Matthias shouted as he used a shield as a sled to find said Japanese before pulling Lukas out of the snow. Kiku and Sakura erupted from the snow before looking behind him and saw... "Yao!" He shouted as Sakura trudged in the unconscious captain's direction.

Just as Kiku pulled Yao onto Sakura's back, Matthias on his shield sled appeared. "I've found the lucky bug!" He exclaimed in excitement. "We need herp!" Kiku shouted before an arrow with string attached to one end appeared in the snow and he quickly grabbed it. "Ooh, nice, very nice, you get to sit by me." Matthias said as sat on Sakura and placed Lukas beside him, before noticing the sheer drop.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH DEAR, WE'RE GONNA DIE! NO WAY WE SURVIVE THIS! DEATH IS COMING!" Matthias shouted as they went over the drop just as Kiku shot the arrow. "I let them slip through my fingers." Lovino cried before the arrow appeared in his hands, and everyone jumped on him to keep him from going over the drop. "Pull!" Lovino shouted before Alfred picked everyone up, much to their surprise, and walked backwards as Sakura moved upwards with the others still on her back.

"You the man!" Matthias shouted as Kiku gave him an exaggerated look. As Sakura reached ground, he help the slowly conscious Yao onto solid ground as the others backed away, careful to not walk over the drop. "Kiku, you are the craziest soldier I have ever met," Yao said, making Kiku look down with a small frown. "And for that I owe you my life, I am in your debt." That made Kiku look at him in surprise.

"Let's hear it for Kiku! The bravest of them all!" Alfred shouted to everyone. "You're King of the Mountain!" Lovino shouted as Yao helped Kiku up, only for the latter clench his side in pain. "He's wounded! Get help!" Yao shouted before telling Kiku to hold on as the other slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

Yao paced in front of the medical tent as he waited for his secret admiration's results. The doctor came out of the tent with positive results, and Yao looked at the tent before going in as Kiku slowly woke up, noticed him, and then sat up. The older was too busy staring at him, which made him confused. "Herro?" He said just as Ying Nim entered and immediately remembered him.

"So it's true!" He shouted as Yao left the tent. "Yao?" Kiku asked before being forced outside with only the blanket around him. "I remember you from the marketplace!" Ying Nim shouted at him. "A _Japanese_ , treacherous snake." He threw Kiku to the snow-covered ground as he said this. "My name is _Honda_ Kiku," He exclaimed before looking at Yao. "I did it to save my adoptive father." To Yao, that explained everything. "High treason!" "I didn mean for it to go this far!" "Ultimate dishonor!" "It was the onry way, prease berieve me." "Captain?" Ying Nim asked as Yao turned to look at Kiku, who had a determined look on his face, before pulling the Japanese's katana from its' sheath. "Restrain him!" Ying Nim ordered as Sakura tried to charge at Yao, who was slowly walking toward Kiku.

Kiku suddenly knew that there was no going back, and lowered his head for the blow. But never expected his katana to appear in front of him.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid." Yao said to him quietly before turning to the others. "Move out!" "But you can't just-" Ying Nim tried to say before Yao grabbed him by the collar. "I said: Move out." And so, the army did while leaving Kiku behind in the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Kiku prepared Sakura for the long journey home, the cold-faced breeze soared lazily over the remains of the avalanche. It knew that Ivan was gone... Or was he? Said Russian erupted from the snow, looked at his defeated and frost-bitten army, before shouting in the wind which reached Kiku's and Sakura's ears. Five survivors, two twins, one archer, and two random, came out of the snow and stood next to Ivan as the cold-faced breeze hovered over said Russian's shoulder before said Russian turned and walked in the direction of the Imperial City.

Kiku, now wearing a purple-blue yukata, watched in fear before mounting Sakura and went in the direction of the Imperial City. "Uh, home is _that_ way." Matthias said as he pointed in the opposite direction. "I have to do something." Kiku said as a reason. "Did you see those Russians?" Matthias asked while being surprised. "They popped out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES!" "Are we in this together or not?" Kiku just asked, which made Matthias look at Lukas before smiling like a dragon. "LET'S GO KICK SOME SOVIET BUNS!" He jumped on Sakura while whooping before said horse galloped into the distance.

Hours later, Yao and the rest of the army walked through a parade as the 'Heroes of China' but no one looked happy about it. _I can't believe I did that._ Yao thought as he remembered Kiku being revealed by Ying Nim, how determined he looked as he stared at him, and how cute he looked- _Okay, okay, not going there!_ He thought as he shook his head, making Xue glance at him in curiosity. "Yao!" Kiku's voice rang out, shaking said captain out of his thoughts and noticed said Japanese riding on Sakura towards him. "Kiku?"

"Yao, the Russians are arive! They're in the city!" Kiku said, but was met with a slight glare. "You don't belong here, Kiku. Go home." Was all Yao said as Xue walked forward but Sakura immediately matched his stride. "Yao, I saw them in the mountains! You _have_ to berieve me!" "Why should I?" That was the last straw. Kiku glared at him before Sakura moved forward and stopped right in front of Xue. "Why erse wourd I come back. You said you trust Kiku _Zwingri_ , why is _Honda_ Kiku any different?"

Yao just looked at him before making Xue move around Sakura and continued forward. Kiku looked at him before noticing Lovino, Gilbert, and Alfred. "Keep your eyes open," He warned them. "I know they're here."

* * *

Drums were pounded repeatedly as fireworks went off and everyone cheered in excitement. "Now where do you think you're going?" Matthias asked as Kiku dismounted Sakura and ran towards the crowd. "To find someone who wirr berieve me!" Kiku replied before disappearing into the crowd. At the top of the steps, Yao had a look of sadness mixed with longing as he stood in front of Emperor Romulus and Ying Nim before Romulus held up his hands to quiet everyone. "My children! The heavens smile down on the Middle Kingdom," He started as Kiku tried to get people to listen to what he had to say. "China will sleep safely tonight! Thanks to our brave warriors."

 _Thanks to Kiku..._ Yao thought before stepping forward and kneeled before the Emperor. "Your Majesty," He started as he held out Ivan's sword. "I have brought you the sword of Ivan Braginski." Romulus looked at him in slight pity. "I know what this means to you Captain Wang," He said quietly so that only Yao could hear. "Your brother would have been very proud."

Just as the Emperor reached for the sword... The cold-faced wind appeared and blew it upwards where it landed hilt-first into Ivan's hand. Everyone gasped as he slowly stood up, which was the signal for the two Russians in the dragon costume to burst out of it and threw Yao aside before grabbing both arms of the Emperor and dragged him up the stairs.

"NO!" Yao shouted as he ran up the stairs and into the doors before slamming his fist against it as Ivan laughed wickedly. The remaining army used a nearby statue as a battering ram as Kiku watched from slight afar. "They'rr never reach the Emperor in time." He muttered before realizing something. He whistled to get their attention and only got Alfred's, Lovino's, Gilbert's, and Yao's attention. "I've got an idea!" Kiku shouted before running off, and quickly looked back to see Alfred, Lovino, and Gilbert follow him.

He made the three take off their armor while putting on traditional dresses and makeup as Kiku put on a white version of his samurai uniform with a purple cape. The four stood in front of four pillars and the three pulled off their sashes to wrap around the pillar while Kiku pulled off the cape before someone tapped his shoulder. He looked at the person in fear but saw it was Yao, who pulled off his cape and smiled at the others. And at Kiku's signal, they climbed up the pillars the same way Kiku went up the pole to get the arrow in the camp.

* * *

The same two Russians forced Romulus onto the covered balcony before Ivan appeared from above. "Boo," He said with a sadistic smile before landing on the floor. "Guard the doors." He ordered the twins with a hidden saying that he wanted to speak to the Emperor alone. As the twins closed the doors, Kiku pulled his head back from the corner he was watching out of. "Okay, any questions?" He asked curiously. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Lovino asked, only to get smacked in return.

Fake girlish giggles were heard as the five guards looked to see Kiku, Alfred, Lovino, and Gilbert before lowering their weapons. "Concubines." One twin concluded. "Ugly concubines." The other twin added as the three, minus Kiku, approached the guards before an apple fell from underneath Alfred's dress. He looked at it in shock before giggling and playfully covered his face with his fan.

The cold-faced wind knew it was them, but before it could tell the guards... it was blown apart. "Now that's what I call a south wind." Matthias said as Lukas laughed at the disappeared wind's fate. One of the twins picked up the apple to give to Alfred, but all of a sudden the three of them pulled fruits out of their dresses. The twins' heads were smashed with watermelon as Gilbert slammed their heads together. Alfred stuck an apple in a Russian's mouth before tripping and headbutting his spine, surprisingly his head wasn't hurt. Lovino dodged another Russian's punches before grabbing said Russian's hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Kiku kicked the archer's arrow away before tripping the archer and used the other's bow to hold up his head.

"Yao! Go!" He shouted and Yao ran past them and through the doors.

While that was happening, Ivan was calmly talking to Romulus. "Your wall and armies have fallen, now it's your turn: bow to me." He ordered the Emperor, but Romulus moved his gaze from the Russian to the sky. "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." That was not the response Ivan wanted. "Then you will kneel in pieces!" But before he could do that, Yao intercepted with his own sword and fought Ivan as the others came in the room. "Girbert, get the Emperor!" Kiku shouted as he ran towards the railing. "Sorry Your Majesty." Gilbert said before picking up Romulus and used a paper lantern on a string going from the roof all the way to the ground as a way to get away from Ivan.

"NO!" Ivan shouted as he watched the duo sail downwards. He pushed Yao off of him before headbutting him in unconsciousness. "Kiku! Come on!" Lovino shouted from the ground, but Kiku looked torn between going down or to stay with Yao. Fortunately, Ivan made his decision. As said Russian walked towards the rope, Kiku grabbed the Russian's sword and used it to cut the rope before running to Yao's side.

"No..." Ivan muttered before shouting in anger. He ripped his sword out of the pillar and walked towards the duo as Yao slowly woke up. "You," He growled before smacking Yao and then picked him up by his shirt. "You took away my victory!" "NO!" Kiku shouted as he threw a piece of the pillar at Ivan's head, which made him turn to see said Japanese. "I did."

And in that instant, the face of the warrior that started the avalanche appeared in Ivan's mind.

"The soldier from the mountain..." He muttered before dropping Yao and walked towards Kiku, who ran down the stairs and closed the doors as Ivan punched them repeatedly before his hand went through right next to Kiku's head. Said Japanese ran from the doors and down the corridor before Matthias, with Lukas on his head, ran up beside him. "So what's the plan?" He asked, which Kiku hesitated to reply. "You don't have a plan?!" "Hey! I'm making this up as I go..." Then he saw the firework tower. "Matthias!"

"Way ahead of you Jappy," Matthias said with a thumbs-up. "C'mon Lukas." He then jumped on a kite and directed it towards the tower before Ivan bursted out of the doors and ran at Kiku wile swinging his sword. Kiku dodged each swing before climbing up a pillar, which Ivan chopped the bottom causing the pillar to fall straight through the wall!

Kiku slowly stood up before jumping and grasped onto a part of the roof and tried pulling himself onto the roof. "Citizens, I need firepower." Matthias said, which for some reason scared the two people in the tower. "Who are you?" One asked as Matthias stuck out his arms, which had the kite attached, and said one sentence. "Your worst nightmare." That made the two workers jump from the tower while probably peeing their pants.

Kiku finally got himself onto the roof and ran to the center to calibrate how far a firework would take to get there and as he took a couple steps back, Ivan crashed through the roof behind him while panting heavily. Kiku stared at him in shock before searching through the pockets of the borrowed uniform and came up with a small dagger. "Looks like you're out of ideas." Ivan said with a smirk on his face before thrusting his sword at Kiku's face, who then blocked and twisted the sword out of said Russian's hand and into his.

"Not quite," He said as he went into a battle pose before holding the sword at Ivan's neck. "Ready Matthias?" Ivan looked behind him in fear to see who he was talking to. "I AM READY BABY!" Matthias shouted as he pulled the kite apart to reveal a _huge_ rocket before lighting a stick on fire. "Light me." He said as he handed it to Lukas. Ivan growled before running at Kiku and got kicked in the face before being tripped.

By the time Lukas lit the firework, Kiku had put the sword though Ivan's coat, trapping the Russian from escaping. And the last thing he saw was the rocket hitting him before he became a firework. Kiku jumped off the roof and grabbed onto a paper lantern before slipping from it and landed on Yao, who he then rolled off of as Ivan's sword bounced between them. Matthias laughed as he bounced a bit before grabbing something that flew through the air and opened his paw to reveal a dazed Lukas. "You are a lucky bug."

* * *

Everyone cheered before suddenly being silenced. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Ying Nim shouted as he stomped out of the smoke. "Where is he?! Now he's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not _worth protecting_." "He's a hero." Yao replied coldly to the Korean. "He's _Japanese_. He'll never be worth _anything_." That was the last straw for Yao. "Listen you pompous-"

"That is enough." Romulus said as walked out of the smoke and towards the group. "Your Majesty, I can explain-" He just held up a hand, cutting Yao off from saying anything else before they moved aside to reveal Kiku. He walked forwards before bowing to the Emperor. "I have heard great things about you Honda Kiku," Romulus said as he looked at the bowing Japanese. "You stole your adoptive father's scroll, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, _destroyed my palace!_ And-" Kiku cringed in anticipation. "You have saved us all." That was what he was _not_ expecting.

Romulus bowed to him, causing everyone to bow to him and he just looked at them all in shock and surprise before turning back to the Emperor. "Ying Nim." "Your Excellency." Ying Nim answered as he approached. "See to it that this man is made a member of my council." Romulus said, to which Ying Nim sputtered instantly. "B-But t-there are no council positions opened, Your Majesty." He said as he turned from the Emperor with a smirk on his face. "Very well," Romulus said calmly. "You can have his job."

"Wha-Mine? Oh..." Then Ying Nim flopped to the ground as he fainted. "With arr due respect, Your Excerrency, I think I've been away from home rong enough." Kiku said as he gently refused the offer. "Then take this," Romulus said as he removed his necklace and put it on Kiku. "So your family will know what you have done for me, and this-" He handed Ivan's sword to said Japanese. "So the world will know what you have done for China."

Overwhelmed by compassion, Kiku instantly hugged the Emperor.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Lovino asked curiously before Kiku let Romulus go and wiped a few tears away. He turned towards the trio and got hugged in return before being let go as said Italian wiped away a few tears of his own. Then Kiku walked up to Yao, who struggled to say something. "Uh, you... you fight good." Kiku just looked at him blankly, the same look he gave him when he was pretending to be Chinese. "Oh, arigato." He just walked past him afterwards and mounted Sakura who went up to him.

"Sakura, ret's go home." The mare snorted in agreement as she ran on the platforms and jumped over the stairs. "The flower that blooms in diversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Romulus said, shaking Yao from his thoughts. "Sir?" Yao asked him curiously. "You don't meet a boy like that every dynasty." Then Romulus walked back to the still standing palace as Yao sunk in what he actually meant.

* * *

Cherry blossoms, that's what were gently flying in the air as Vash sat near the bench and stared at the pond sadly. He had no word of Kiku's whereabouts so he decided the worst and mourned for his son... until said child appeared right in front of him. "Kiku..." He breathed out before Kiku bowed to him. "Otou-san, I've brought you the sword of Ivan," Kiku gently put the sword in the Swiss' hands. "And the crest of the Emperor," The necklace was laid on top of the sword. "They're gifts. To hon or the Zwingri-Honda famiry."

Vash just shook his head and put the items aside before pulling his son into a tight hug. "The greatest gift and honor: is having _you_ for a son," He whispered before hugging Kiku again. "I've missed you so." "I've missed you too, Otou-san." Kiku answered as he started crying. At the top of the hill, Lilli and Gupta watched with different reactions: Lilli watched in happiness that her family was whole again while Gupta watched in slight disappointment. "Great," He then voiced his thoughts. "He brings home a sword, if it was me he would have brought home a-"

"Excuse me," A shy yet gentle voice interrupted, making them turn around to see Yao. "Is Honda Kiku here?" They just pointed down the hill. "Xie Xie." Yao said, and vaguely heard Gupta saying something about the next war. "Vash Zwingli, I- Kiku!" He started, but then slightly froze as Kiku appeared from behind Vash. "Uh, you forgot your katana-well actually it's your katana isn't it?" Vash just shook his head as an answer before Kiku walked up to the captain and took his katana back.

"Wourd you rike to stay for dinner?" Kiku asked sincerely. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!" Gupta shouted from the hill, causing Yao to look at him with a slight blush and Kiku to shake his head playfully. "Dinner would be great." Yao said as he looked back at the Japanese. Matthias and the head ancestor watched from the shrine as the head ancestor sighed. "C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, C'mon." Matthias prodded the head ancestor, and he had no choice but to give in.

"Oh alright, you can be a guardian again." Matthias whooped in happiness as he scrambled back onto the small shelf. "Take it Lukey!" Lukas started playing the drums, making every spirit start to party. "He gets it from my side of the family!" The spirit with the ahoge said as he danced next to the fry pan wielding spirit. "I'm on till April!" Matthias shouted, again if that's wrong please correct me, as he hung from a chandelier that came out of nowhere before being flung out the door. "Parties..." The head ancestor muttered as Matthias bounced on the steps before landing in front of Kiku.

"Arigato Matthias." Kiku said before patting Matthiasw on his head. The dragon smiled at him before Pochi and Tama ran inside, meowing and barking, and immediately after them: a herd of chickens. "MATTHIAS!"


End file.
